


A Condemned Man

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Derek isn't even sort of in it, I just thought this scene was necessary, M/M, Pirate-Wolf!, This is coming off of my other two stories, okay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ first thought when he hit the water was why me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Condemned Man

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand, MORE PIRATES/TEEN WOLF!

Stiles’ first thought when he hit the water was _why me?_

 

The day had started out very bland. His father had woken him up that morning with a new suit for him to wear to Captain Christopher Argent’s promotion ceremony. Apparently, he was becoming Commodore Argent or something, and Stiles was supposed to attend, clap, and pretend to care. Luckily, Scott, his best friend and the intended to Chris Argent’s daughter, Allison, was attending as well.

Unluckily, there was barely a cloud in the sky, the sun was beating down directly on the courtyard the ceremony was being held in, and the suit Stiles’ father had  bought for him was made from really thick material that didn’t even kind-of breathe.

So, suffice to say, when he and Scott walked over to the battlements to talk after the ceremony, Stiles was seeing little dots in front of his eyes. And all Scott could talk about Allison.

“Allison is so funny. You should have heard what she said yesterday–”

“Isn’t Allison’s hair so pretty? It smells like lilacs.”

“I can’t wait for the wedding. It’s going to be amazing.”

Stiles nodded, gasping to catch another breath, but he was terrified to find he couldn’t. “Scott….” He gasped. “I can’t breathe.”

Scott, oblivious as ever, just nodded. “I know, I’m super excited too!”

Then, Stiles felt his body collapse. Right off the edge of the battlement and into the ocean.

 _Guess this is just my luck_ , he thought. He felt something like a wave move around him when his pirate medallion (okay, Scott’s medallion) touched the water, but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry. Worrying was too much effort. Stiles just wanted to sleep. The world around him started fading to black, but not before he saw a figure swimming down towards him in the water….

 

* * *

 

There was a pressure on Stiles’ chest, followed by lips against his and air being pushed back into his lungs. Stiles’ eyes shot open. There were three men over him –two guards looking down worriedly and another man kneeling beside him. Salt water shot out of Stiles’ lungs, and he leaned away to cough it all up.

“I never would thought of that.” He heard one of the guards say.

“Apparently, you don’t get out much.” His rescuer replied. Stiles turned back over on his back to get a better look at the man. He was older, maybe ten to fifteen years older than him, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was tanned, like he worked out in the sun all day, and… _wow._ He was really handsome.

And staring at Stiles’ chest.

Stiles followed the man’s gaze. Scott’s medallion had fallen out of his shirt – _oh my god, he was only in his undergarments_ – and was in plain view of the man, who was gaping at it in awe.

“Where did you get that?” He asked, reaching down to touch it. Stiles pulled away and then, the sound of running boots echoed through the dock. A sword was pointed at the man’s throat.

“Get on your feet… _slowly_.” Argent demanded. The man obliged, his eyes not leaving Scott’s medallion.

“Stiles!” The Sheriff of Beacon Hills rushed across the dock to help his son to his feet, covering him with his jacket when he noticed his state of undress. He frowned when he noticed the stranger’s eyes on him. “I want him arrested.”

“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed. “Are you seriously going to arrest him after he saved my life?”

The Sheriff sighed and motioned for the guards surrounding them to lower their guns. Chris Argent sheathed his sword.  “I believe thanks for saving the son of the Sheriff are in order.” He held a hand out to the man, who eyeballed Argent warily before deciding to take it. They shook hands –then Argent tightened his grip. He pulled the man towards him and ripped up his sleeve to reveal…a branded _P._ The sign of a pirate.

“Now, I really want him arrested.” The Sheriff growled. The guards raised their weapons again, and Argent ordered someone to fetch irons. He pulled the pirate’s sleeve higher and frowned. Stiles craned his neck to get a better look. Tattooed on the man’s forearm was a black wolf.

“Well, well. Peter Hale.”

Stiles gaped at the pirate before them. Despite his father’s wishes, Stiles made a point to know as much about pirates as he possibly could. He found them interesting –a brotherhood of people from all walks of life, able to sail the sea and do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, with no one but the sea to command them. He’d read about them all—including Captain Peter Hale. The pirate who vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company, who sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. The pirate who escaped being marooned on an island for three days, despite the island being in uncharted waters.

One of the guards that helped Peter save him (and _wow,_ _Peter Hale saved him_ ) brought his effects over for Argent to examine. He drew Peter’s pistol and examined it. “No addition shot or powder.” He noted. He put it back and picked up his compass. “A compass that doesn’t point north.” He clicked the compass shut with a smug grin. Peter sneered back. Lastly, he drew Peter’s sword. “I almost expected it to be made of wood.

“So, taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ...” Argent glanced around at the port, “and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of.”

“But you’ve heard of me.” Peter snarked back, smirking.

Before Argent could respond, a guard returned with the shackles. “Be careful.” He warned as the man walked over to put them on Peter.

“Wait!” Stiles pulled away from his father and stepped between Peter and Argent. “You can’t arrest and execute him! He saved my life!”

“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness.” Argent replied, still glaring at the pirate.

“Though it seems like enough to condemn him.” Peter chuckled from behind him. The guard that had been latching the cuffs stepped away, apparently finished and waiting for further orders, when –“Finally!”

The chain of the cuffs were suddenly around Stiles’ neck, loose enough where he could breathe, but tight enough where they couldn’t be taken as anything other than a threat. Peter pushed himself against Stiles back to keep the guards from getting a clear shot.

“I knew you’d warm up to me.” Peter whispered, his breath against Stiles’ cheek. “Now, Commodore, my pistol, belt and compass please.”

Argent clenched his jaw, but complied, putting the pirate’s effects into Stiles’ hands. Stiles glanced down at the pistol in his hands. If he could grab it quickly enough…

Peter’s hand shot down to grab the pistol before Stiles could even finish the thought. “Nice try, Stiles.” He hissed, pressing the barrel to his temple. “It was Stiles, wasn’t it?”

Stiles’ mouth pulled into a thin line and he nodded.

“Well, Stiles, if you’d be so kind as to help me into my things.” He spun Stiles around and laughed at his angry expression. “Come now, Stiles. We don’t have all day.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, suppressing the shiver he felt when Peter breathing against his neck. He dragged his hands back around to hook the belt, pulling it as tight as he could.

“You are a grade-A jackass.” He growled, but Peter just smiled and shrugged.

“I saved your life. Now, it’s time for you to return the favor.” Stiles was flipped back around to look at the angry faces of his father and Argent. “Gentlemen,” Peter announced, “dear Stiles, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Peter Hale!”

And with that, Stiles was shoved back into the arms of his father and Argent and Peter Hale was on the run.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have an idea what other scenes I'm going to write, but I'm curious. What scenes would you guys like to see added? Do you want more Steter? More Sterek? Comment and tell me what you think! I honestly want to know!


End file.
